mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
La'Mora's Interview
Original Cast member La'Mora Nickolas of Boss Girls Club (Season 19) had and Interview where she Talked about her time in The House and The Reunion The Interview 1. Hey La'Mora whats Up Girl so Boo How old are you and where you from. *'La'Mora' Hey im Fayetteville Georgia im a southern girl 2. So That Trailer Honey miss Thing It was LIT was That You Fighting in That Kitchen Clip Like That what happen and who was That. *'La'Mora' LOL Yas That was Me and it was Lauren Wack ass i Had beat That Bitch Up Real Quick That Night. 3. So You Don't Like Lauren and why. *'La'Mora' NOOOOOOO i don't fucking like That BITCH she messy and annoying and she always wanted to Fuck with me and My bitch Liz like everything we did she had something to say so yeah. 4. oh ok so You and Liz are cool she wasn't really in the trailer that much but does she fight. *'La'Mora' That's My Boo Liz a Real as Bitch like i never expected that out of her But yeah she fights beating hoes up Yall saw the Trailer her Bashing Lauren Head in and at The end of The Trailer That was her and Nay fighting on Them steps. 5. Girl Yes and nay is she a replacement and did you get replaced this season. *'La'Mora' Yeah she is a replacement she a wannabe hood Girl but girl bye no I didn't get replaced but i did get sent home but it was like 4 days left so it aint matter to me. 6. Ok So who are still cool with from your season. *'La'Mora' My baby Liz and i'm cool with Ally still and Tia and Kaci but i don't fuck with Lauren, Teyanna, Alex and them other replacements to be Honest Me and Teyanna never had beef beef in the house she didn't like Liz and i didn't like Lauren But Lauren her bitch and Liz My Bitch but at the reunion she came at me crazy like girl and she tried to sneak me on The stage tho nahh. 7. OHHHHHHH Girl so how was That Reunion it sound Crazy i see The Tweets all the girls arguing they somebody got jumped what was going on. *'La'Mora' Girl Them Hoes Had a Plan i Guess Bitches was Tough or Trying be Tough It was some Fight Fore sure They Told us it was The Most Fights at a Reunion The whole Franchise I Fight a Few times Liz fought a few times and as far as somebody getting Jumped I will let the world see Lauren and Teyanna are wack as fuck if i Fucked with Brittany I would have helped her but she was kind throwing shots at Both of them But they aint have to run up on her together tho. 8. So Do You Think Lauren and Teyanna will be The Most hated This season La'Mora Yess 100 Percent them hoes always fucked with somebody and They both get Beat up every time so like WTF they was just trying to be the stars i Guess. 9.So It was Rumored Ally went home First is That True. *'La'Mora' Yeah she so Cool i Fucks with ally she was just being her self and Lauren once again was Picking with her and Ally was a quiet like shy girl But she dropped Lauren ass real quick and i Feel Like They sent home on Bullshit They was like Lauren almost Hit her Head on The edge of The Table we cant allow that it was some fuck shit. 10. That's Crazy ow Many replacements do You Guys Have. *'La'Mora' Kaci, Brittany, Nay and Sasha so 4.